1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus capable of recording a graphical representation selected from a group which include at least one of a bar graph, a broken-line graph, a circular graph (pie chart) and a radar chart, and more particularly to such a recording apparatus which is capable of recording explanatory or descriptive characters accompanying a recorded graphical representation.
2. Related Art Statement
There is known a recording apparatus of the type indicated above, wherein a desired graph is recorded together with descriptive or explanatory characters placed at suitable positions of the graph. These explanatory characters are recorded in a predetermined direction, that is, either the horizontal direction or the vertical direction.
3. Problem Solved by the Invention
Since the recording of explanatory characters is always effected in the predetermined direction, the explanatory characters in a line may be too close to each other to be clearly perceived. Consequently, the maximum number of the explanatory characters recordable is limited by the specific type and size of the graph to be prepared, and other factors. In some cases, a succession of explanatory characters may be located so close to another succession of characters that the two successions of explanatory characters may appear as a single set of explanatory information or a legend.